Podróże Gulliwera/Część I/Rozdział siódmy
Gulliwer, dowiedziawszy się, że go chcą pozwać o zbrodnię zdrady stanu, ucieka do królstwa Blefusku. Jak go tam przyjęto. Pierwej niżeli powiem o wyjściu moim z państwa Lilliputu, nie od rzeczy będzie podobno odkryć czytelnikowi jeden potajemny podstęp, który już od dwóch miesięcy był przeciwko mnie knowany. Nie byłem dotąd przy żadnym dworze, a to dla niskości urodzenia mego. Czytałem wprawdzie i słyszałem wiele o różnych charakterach książąt i ministrów, nie spodziewałem się jednak nigdy, że w tak odległym kraju, gdzie zupełnie inne niż w Europie panują prawa, nabędę tak smutnego doświadczenia. Właśnie gdym się gotował w podróż do Króla Blefusku, pewna osoba wielkiej u dworu powagi, której znaczne uczyniłem przysługi, gdy była w niełasce Jego Cesarskiej Mości, przyszła do mnie potajemnie w nocy i nie zapowiadając się, zjawiła się w lektyce w moim mieszkaniu. Odesławszy tragarzy, lektykę jego ekscelencji wraz z nim samym schowałem w kieszeń mojej sukni i przykazałem służącemu drzwi pilnować, a gdyby się kto o mnie pytał, powiedzieć, żem słaby i spać się położyłem; po czym tego pana postawiłem z lektyką na stole i sam, podług zwyczaju mego, przy stole usiadłem. Po pierwszych komplementach spostrzegłem, że twarz tego pana była smutna, a umysł niespokojny. Gdy spytałem o przyczynę, odpowiedział mi, prosząc, abym go posłuchał w pewnym interesie, który się tyczy mego honoru i życia. Jego mowę spisałem zaraz, kiedy odszedł. Była ona takiej treści: „Donoszę ci — rzekł mi — że od niedawnego czasu wiele złożono względem ciebie rad sekretnych i że od dwóch dni Jego Cesarska Mość przykre przedsięwziął zamysły. Wiadomo ci jest, że Skyresh Bolgolam (galbet albo wielki admirał)od czasu twego tu przybycia wielkim jest twoim nieprzyjacielem. Nie wiem, skąd tego początek, lecz nienawiść jego powiększyła się po wyprawie twojej przeciw flocie Blefusku; jako admirał pewnie jest zazdrosny, żeś tak wielkim zwycięzcą został. Ten pan wraz z Flimnapem, wielkim podskarbim, który ciebie nienawidzi (sprawa jego żony), z Limtokiem, generałem, z Lalkonem, wielkim szambelanem, i z Balmuffem, wielkim sędzią, ułożyli artykuły celem oskarżenia cię o zbrodnię zdrady stanu i o inne wielkie występki”. Te słowa tak mnie zniecierpliwiły, gdyż pewny byłem mej niewinności i zasług, że miałem mu już przerwać mowę, ale prosił, żebym nic się nie odzywał, jeno dalej słuchał, i tak kończył: „Z wdzięczności za wyświadczenie mi przez ciebie przysługi star ałem się dowiedzieć o całym procesie i dostałem jedną kopię artykułów. Oto sprawa, w której dla uczynienia ci przysługi głowę moją na niebezpieczeństwo podaję: ARTYKUŁY OSKARŻENIA PRZECIW QUINBUS FLESTRINOWI (CZŁOWIEKOWI GÓRZE) A r t y k u ł I Jako Quinbus Flestrin otwarcie zgwałcił ustanowione za panowania Jego Cesarskiej Mości Calina Dessara Plunę prawo, które na każdego, ktokolwiek by się ważył urynę wypuszczać w obrębie cesarskiego pałacu, rozciąga te same kary, co są za zbrodnie zdrady stanu przypisane, gdy pod pozorem zgaszenia pożaru wznieconego w pokojach Cesarzowej Jejmości złośliwie, zdradliwie i diabelsko przez wypróżnienie swego pęcherza zgasił pomieniony pożar w rzeczonych pokojach, wszedłszy podówczas na dziedziniec pałacu cesarskiego, wbrew statutom regulującym podobne wypadki itd. , wbrew powinności itd. A r t y k u ł II Jako tenże Quinbus Flestrin, gdy flotę Króla Blefusku przyprowadził do naszego cesarskiego portu, a Jego Cesarska Mość zlecił mu, żeby i wszystkie inne pomienionego królestwa Blefusku okręty z żaglami, masztami itd. opanowawszy, państwo to w prowincję obrócił, które by przez wicekróla naszego bylo rządzone, i nie tylko wszystkich Grubych Końców na wygnaniu tam znajdujących się, ale też wszystek lud tego państwa, który by niezwłocznie herezji Grubych Końców porzucić nie chciał, wytępił i wygubił; pomieniony Quinbus Flestrin jako zdrajca i buntownik podał Jego Cesarskiej Mości notę, prosząc o uwolnienie od tej usługi, a to pod nikczemnym i fałszywym pretekstem, że nie mógł w sobie przezwyciężyć wstrętu do przymuszania sumienia i gnębienia wolności narodu niewinnego. A r t y k u ł III Jako wkrótce potem, gdy od dworu Blefusku przyszli posłowie do Jego Cesarskiej Mości prosić o pokój, rzeczony Flestrin, jako niewierny poddany, wspierał, wspomagał, ratował i obdarzał pomienionych postów, choć wiedział, że to byli ministrowie monarchy, który świeżo ogłosił się nieprzyjacielem i otwartą przedsięwziął wojnę przeciwko Jego Cesarskiej Mości. A r t y k u ł IV Jako tenże Quinbus Flestrin wbrew powinnościom wiernego poddanego do dworu Blefusku gotuje się w podróż, choć ma na to słowne tylko od Jego Cesarskiej Mości pozwolenie, i pod pozorem pomienionego pozwolenia zdradliwie i zuchwale układa tę podróż, ażeby Królowi Blefusku, niedawnemu nieprzyjacielowi, który otwartą przedsięwziął wojnę przeciw Jego Cesarskiej Mości, dać pomoc i posiłki. Są jeszcze — przydał — inne artykuły, ale te są większej wagi, którem ci w krótkości zebrane przedłożył. Podczas różnych nad tym oskarżeniem deliberacji przyznać trzeba, że Jego Cesarska Mość wiele okazał pomiarkowania, łagodności i słuszności, przekładając twoje usługi i umniejszając szkaradność twych zbrodni. Podskarbi i admirał zawsze byli tego mniemania, że cię należy ukarać śmiercią okrutną i haniebną, podpalając mieszkanie twoje w nocy, a generał miał najść twój dom z dwudziestu tysiącami ludzi, uzbrojonymi w zatrute strzały dla przeszycia ci rąk i twarzy. Miały być wydane niektórym służącym twoim sekretne rozkazy, ażeby koszule twoje maczali w jadowitym soku, który by wkrótce poszarpał twe ciało i w okrutnych męczarniach o śmierć cię przyprawił. Generał był tegoż samego zdania, tak iż przez niejaki czas większość głosów była tobie przeciwna, ale Cesarz Jegomość, chcąc twoje życie ocalić, pozyskał kreskę szambelana. Gdy się to działo, Reidresal, pierwszy stanu sekretarz, zawsze ci wierny przyjaciel, odebrał od Cesarza rozkaz, aby oznajmił zdanie swoje, jakoż dał je stosownie do nakazu cesarskiego i mową swoją usprawiedliwił szacunek, który masz dla niego. Uznał on, że zbrodnie twoje są wielkie, ale i zasługują na niejakie przebaczenie, które jest u władcy najpiękniejszą cnotą i którym jego Cesarska Mość tak słusznie się wsławił. Mówił, że przyjaźń między nim a tobą tak jawna była, iż może go wysoka rada o stronniczość posądzi, ale że będąc posłuszny woli cesarskiej chce szczerze i otwarcie zdanie swoje wynurzyć, że j eżeliby Jego Cesarska Mość przez wzgląd na usługi twoje i przez wrodzoną skłonność do dobroci chciał ci ocalić życie i przestać tylko na wyłupieniu ci obydwu oczu, sądzi z winną majestatowi podległością, iż tym sposobem stałoby się zadość sprawiedliwości i że litość Cesarza, jako też słuszne i wspaniałe wystąpienie tych, co mieli honor być jego radcami, cały świat będzie sławił. Dalej, że utrata oczu nie odebrałaby ci siły, która przydać się może jeszcze monarsze, że oślepienie powiększa odwagę zakrywając przed nami niebezpieczeństwa, że wreszcie największą trudnością, którąś miał w zabieraniu floty nieprzyjacielskiej, była bojaźń twoja o oczy i że dosyć by ci było, żebyś patrzał oczami ministrów, ponieważ najpotężniejsi monarchowie inaczej patrzą. Ta propozycja przez całe zgromadzenie z wielkim była przyjęta nieukontentowaniem. Admirał Bolgolam porwał się, cały w ogniu, i uniesiony złością rzekł, że się dziwuje, iż sekretarz stanu śmie radzić zachowanie życia zdrajcy; że usługi, któreś oddał, są podług prawdziwych maksym stanu szkaradnymi zbrodniami, że ty, któryś mógł od razu ugasić pożar kropiąc uryną pałac cesarski (czego nie mógł wspomnieć bez wzdrygnienia), mógłbyś kiedy indziej tymże samym sposobem powódź sprawić, cały pałac zalać, i że z tą samą siłą, z którąś przyciągnął nieprzyjacielską flotę, mógłbyś, jeśli poczujesz się urażony, odprowadzić ją znowu na miejsce, skąd była zabrana; że ma mocne powody do myślenia, iż w głębi serca jesteś Grubym Końcem, a ponieważ zdrada poczyna się od serca, nim się w uczynkach okaże, więc jako Grubego Końca ogłosił cię zdrajcą i buntownikiem, nalegając, żeby cię niezwłocznie stracono. Podskarbi był tegoż zdania. Pokazał, do jakiego stanu przez wydatki na utrzymanie ciebie przyszedł skarb cesarski, który się wkrótce do szczętu wyniszczy; dodał, że poddany przez sekretarza stanu sposób wyłupienia ci oczu nie tylko z tego złego nie uleczy, ale je jeszcze podług wszelkiego podobieństwa powiększy, jak się pokazuje z doświadczenia oślepionego ptactwa, które potem jeszcze więcej jada i prędzej się tuczy; że ponieważ Jego Cesarska Mość i rada, którzy są twymi sędziami, o zbrodniach twoich są przeświadczeni w swoim sumieniu, jest to więcej, niż trzeba, aby skazać cię na śmierć bez odwoływania się do dowodów formalnych, których wymaga surowe rozumienie prawa. Mimo tego wszystkiego Cesarz Jegomość, postanowiwszy koniecznie ci życie ocalić, rzekł łaskawie, iż ponieważ wyłupienie ci oczu zdawało się radzie nadto lekką karą, można by przydać inną, na co twój przyjaciel sekretarz stanu uprosiwszy głos, ażeby mógł odpowiedzieć na zarzuty podskarbiego, tyczące wielkich kosztów na utrzymanie twoje, rzekł, że jego ekscelencja podskarbi, który sam cesarskimi zawiaduje dochodami, mógłby temu złemu łatwo zapobiec ujmując ci powoli stołu, a tym sposobem, nie mając dostatecznego pożywienia, wpadłbyś w osłabienie, utracił apetyt, a potem wkrótce i życie. W takim razie i odór z trupa twego nie byłby tak niebezpieczny, bo podobne postępowanie objętość jego zmniejszy przynajmniej o połowę. Natychmiast po twojej śmierci można będzie pięć do sześciu tysięcy poddanych Jego Cesarskiej Mości wyznaczyć do obkrajania mięsa z twych kości i wywiózłszy je w odległe okolice zagrzebać dla uniknięcia zarazy, a szkielet zachować dla potomności jako pomnik godny podziwu. Tak tedy przez wielką sekretarza przyjaźń cała sprawa zgodnie zakończona została. Dane są wyraźne rozkazy, ażeby zamysł umorzenia cię z wolna głodem w ścisłym sekrecie trzymano. Dekret na wylupienie ci oczu zapisany jest w protokół rady i nikt się temu nie sprzeciwiał oprócz admirała Bolgolama, który będąc zaufanym Cesarzowej, ustawicznie był przez nią podpuszczany, żeby nastawał na twoją śmierć, jako że ona żywiła do ciebie ciągłą urazę z powodu tej haniebnej i bezprawnej metody ugaszenia pożaru w jej apartamentach. Po trzech dniach odbierze rozkaz sekretarz, twój przyjaciel, aby udawszy się do ciebie przeczytał ci artykuły twego oskarżenia, potem dał ci poznać wielką łaskawość Cesarza Jegomości i rady, że cię tylko na stracenie oczu skazano, a nie wątpi Jego Cesarska Mość, że się temu z przyzwoitą pokorą i wdzięcznością poddasz. Dwudziestu chirurgów Jego Cesarskiej Mości przytomnych będzie, by dopilnować operacji, która zostanie dokonana przez zręczne puszczenie wielu ostrych strzał w źrenice twych oczu, gdy będziesz na ziemi leżał. Do ciebie teraz należy przyzwoite przedsięwziąć kroki, jakie twój rozum uzna za najlepsze, ja zaś dla zapobieżenia podejrzeniom muszę się stąd oddalić tak sekretnie, jak tu przyszedłem”. Zostawił mnie ów pan zanurzonego w niespokojności. Był to zwyczaj przez monarchę panującego i jego ministra wprowadzony (bardzo różny, jak mi powiadano, od zwyczajów dawnych), że kiedy dwóch osądzi kogo na okrutne stracenie dla dogodzenia urazie monarchy albo złości faworyta, Cesarz powinien mieć do całej rady mowę, sławiąc wielką litość swoją i łagodność jako przymioty znane i uznawane przez cały świat . Mowa cesarska o mojej osobie wkrótce rozgłoszona była po całym państwie i nic tak nie przerażało ludu, jak te pochwały litości Cesarza, bo doświadczono, że im bardziej się rozwodził nad swą łagodnością, tym okrutniejsza kara była, a większa niewinność skazanego. Co do mnie, przyznać się muszę, że ani z urodzenia, ani z edukacji nie będąc przeznaczony na dworaka, tak się mało znałem na prowadzeniu spraw, iż nie umiałem dostrzec łagodności i łaski w dekrecie na mnie wydanym, a mniemałem (może błędnie), że więcej w nim surowości niż dobroci. Z początku chciałem poddać się sądowi, bo choć nie mogłem zaprzeczyć oskarżeniom wymienionym w artykułach, mogłem mieć niejaką nadzieję na okoliczności łagodzące. Lecz napatrzywszy się dawniej wielu spraw podobnych, wiedziałem, że się zawsze kończą podług zamysłu sędziów, i nie ważyłem się w tak poważnej chwili polegać na ich wyroku mając równie możnych oskarżycieli. Miałem mocne chęci bronienia się, ponieważ będąc wolny nie obawiałem się całej tego państwa potęgi i mógłbym łatwo kamieniami stołeczne miasto rozbić i zburzyć, ale natychmiast zamysł ten ze wstrętem porzuciłem, przypominając sobie przysięgę, którą złożyłem Jego Cesarskiej Mości, dobrodziejstwa, które odebrałem, i wysoką godność nardaka, którą zostałem zaszczycony. Nadto nie nabrałem tyle ducha dworskiego, żebym wyperswadował sobie, że Cesarza Jegomości obecna surowość uwalnia mnie od wszystkich obowiązków, które byłem mu winien. Na koniec chwyciłem się sposobu, który słusznie zganiony być może, ponieważ sam wyznaję, że jeno przez pośpiech i brak doświadczenia zdołałem zachować moje oczy, wolność i życie. Gdybym znał lepiej charakter monarchów i ministrów stanu, których potem obserwowałem po różnych dworach, i gdybym więcej wiedział o ich sposobach postępowania z oskarżonymi mniej niżeli ja winnymi, byłbym się bez trudności tak łagodnemu poddał ukaraniu. Ale ogniem młodości uniesiony i mając pozwolenie Jego Cesarskiej Mości na udanie się do Króla Blefusku, pośpieszyłem przed upłynieniem trzech dni z przesłaniem listu do mego przyjaciela sekretarza stanu, w którym mu doniosłem, iż przedsięwziąłem tego samego dnia płynąć do Blefusku podług pozwolenia, które otrzymałem. Nie czekając odpowiedzi udałem się w stronę wyspy, gdzie stała flota. Pochwyciłem jeden wielki okręt wojenny, przywiązałem do przodu linę, podniosłem kotwicę, zdjąłem z siebie odzienie i położyłem na okręcie wraz z kołdrą, którą w ręku przyniosłem, i ciągnąc raz w bród, drugi raz wpław, przybyłem do królewskiego portu Blefusku, gdzie na mnie od dawnego czasu lud czekał. Dano mi dwóch przewodników dla pokazania drogi do stołecznego miasta, które tegoż co i kraj było nazwiska. Trzymałem ich na ręce, aż pókiśmy nie zbliżyli się do bramy o sto prętów. Natenczas prosiłem ich, ażeby donieśli któremu z sekretarzy stanu o moim przybyciu i oznajmili, że czekam rozkazów Jego Królewskiej Mości. W godzinę odebrałem odpowiedź, że Król Jegomość idzie na spotkanie ze mną z całym swoim domem i dworem królewskim. Postąpiłem jakie pięćdziesiąt kroków. Król i dworzanie zsiedli z koni, a Królowa i damy wysiadły z karet i nie postrzegłem po nich żadnej bojaźni. Położyłem się na ziemi dla ucałowania rąk Króla i Królowej. Powiedziałem Jego Królewskiej Mości, że czyniąc zadość obietnicy mojej przyszedłem za pozwoleniem Cesarza, pana mego, ażeby mieć honor widzieć tak mocnego monarchę i ofiarować mu wszystkie należne usługi, które by obowiązkom, jakiem winien monarsze mojemu, nie były przeciwne; ale o niełasce mojej nic nie nadmieniłem, ponieważ nie byłem o niej oficjalnie powiadomiony, a mniemałem, że sam Cesarz nie odkryje tej tajemnicy, kiedy opuściłem już jego cesarstwo. Wkrótce jednak okazało się, że się pomyliłem. Nie będę nudził czytelnika opisywaniem przyjęcia mego na tym dworze; odpowiadało ono wspaniałości tak wielkiego króla. Nie wyliczam niewygód, które poniosłem, to tylko powiem, że nie mając mieszkania ani łóżka musiałem sypiać na ziemi, kołdrą moją okryty. Podróże Gulliwera 01 07